


Unwitting Gifts

by NudorahRex



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ass Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: A bounty hunter tries to take in Juri Han by himself on  the night of New Year's Eve. He makes the perfect present for her birthday.
Kudos: 12





	Unwitting Gifts

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" 

Crowds of people around the city cheered as bells rung in the new year. Parties blew their horns and set off their fireworks. Near enough everyone was at some kind of gathering. Celebration is an easy luxury when you're not a wanted criminal. 

Not that Juri Han cared that much. Her ideas of celebration were different from the ideas of polite society. From a window in a secluded warehouse she stared up at the sky alight with fireworks, before turning back to a man bound and gagged in a chair. Some kind of bounty hunter looking to cash in a high profile fugitive. Got cocky and came alone, thinking he could corner Juri in the warehouse district. Lucky for him he had a nice physique, and a nicer dick, or he might not have lived to see the new year. 

Juri grinned. Of course, it wasn't just new year's day. It was her birthday, as well. Growing up, having a birthday coincide with a holiday wasn't always the best, but as a grown woman she very much appreciated being able to count on most people being distracted while she treated herself to some fun. And this man was going to give her the best unwitting birthday present she'd had in a while. She sauntered over to him, rocking her hips. He was already stripped naked, eyes wide. She placed her bare foot on his crotch and leaned in with her special eye lighting up for dramatic flair. 

"You wanna live, right? See the light of day again?" The man nodded desperately. 

"Then make sure you satisfy me. If you do, I might let you be my new boytoy until I get bored of you." 

She massaged his dick with her foot, beginning to get it erect. She made a show of fondling herself under her purple chest plate, letting its bindings come loose enough to have a tantalizing sway as they threatened to fall off her bountiful chest at any moment. She cooed at his squirming, and wriggled her toes around his growing erection. When she had a solid grip on it she rhythmically moved her foot up and down to bring it to full mast. Juri's foot rested on his length for a bit before she tiptoed it up his torso and leaned back to give him a view of her impressive flexibility as she was in a side facing spread eagle right in front of him. 

He flinched when her eye lit up and she kicked, suddenly. He felt wind blast around him and looked down to notice his arms were freed, the rope loose around his torso. He gazed back to see the back of the chair reduced to splinters and gulped. Juri laughed and retracted her foot, and turned around. She backed up while undoing more of the straps holding her chest plate. She slowly removed it and held it to her side, gazing back at him as he stared in awe and frustration at his inability to see her bare chest. She made a "tut-tut" noise and dropped the chestplate to the ground, where it left a surprisingly hefty impact. She backed up further towards him and leaned forward, showing meeting his eyes when her head dipped below her waist. 

"Take my pants off. Massage my legs. Fondle my ass. Eat my pussy. In. That. Order." Juri spoke with equal parts glee and intensity. She grabbed the gag in his mouth with her foot and tossed it aside. "And don't talk." 

He silently nodded and carefully placed his hands on the top of her pants. He hesitated, but saw Juri's wild grin and expectant eyes and figured it would be a mistake to keep her waiting. He pulled down, slowly at first. Her ass gave a fair amount of resistance to having her pants pulled down over it, but the sight of it light jiggle and soft clap as he pulled it over that glorious peak was enough to nearly make his heart stop and his dick throb. He swallowed his awe and followed her orders. 

He pulled Juri's pants down to her feet and she stepped out of them. Then he placed his hands on her ankles and began to knead as he moved them up her long fine legs. The subtle definition of her muscles coupled with her smooth skin made for a sensation soothing enough that he could almost forget the precarious situation he was in. Almost. He made sure to look out for any harder areas or spots of stress to knead out with extra care and pressure. He kept eye contact with Juri, whose smile never wavered. He figured that must mean he was at least not disappointing her. 

Then, he got to her ass. Her large, supple cheeks. He placed his hands on them and pushed in. He parted the valley of her cheeks and slid his index fingers through her asscrack. Every movement of his fingers and shift of his palm sent beautiful ripples through her gorgeous bubble butt. No wonder her pants looked so baggy around her legs. He pushed one cheek up and pulled one cheek down, then clapped them together. Her mewl of approval signalled he was being as bold as he needed to be, and be marvelled at the ripples sent through the glorious rear. He bobbed the cheeks up and down more, pushed into them and pulled them out, always letting them naturally clap back together for those incredible ripples through her soft supple flesh. 

Finally, he noticed her vulva grow wet. It was time for the last item Juri put on his docket. He parted her cheeks and leaned his head forward. His face entered the valley of her ass and he sniffed at her arousal. Closing his eyes, he took the plunge into her needy folds. He lapped at her, his tongue taking exploratory trips to her inner walls. He purses his lips to push it in further and gave a succulent kiss to her core. Juri didn't hide her enjoyment, gleefully moaning. She shook her ass around his head and urged him to push in deeper by putting her hands around her cheeks and parting them herself. 

He braced her labia with his palms and rubbed at the outer folds of her pussy while he took deeper longer trips with his mouth. He reached some of his fingers toward her clit and pushed and pinched lightly to gauge how Juri liked it treated. The pinch did it, if the volume of her yelps and moans were to be trusted. He pinched the clit with his index fingers, pushing them together around it and rocking it up and down. He maneuvered his mouth around her pussy in circles and moved his tongue around her violently. Her strong powerful legs shook and she reached an orgasm. She screamed with glee and her juices coated his face. He pulled back and took a deep exhausted breath. 

"Don't relax just yet!" He had the wind knocked out of him when Juri suddenly sat in his lap. She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes wilder than ever and her grin wide. "You did good at the foreplay. Let's see how you handle me in full." 

She shifted in his lap and pushed her ass into his stomach. Juri grabbed his cock by the shaft and used her own sex juices to get it wet. It throbbed at her touch and he let out a groan. She positioned herself over it and lined it up with her slit. She slipped the tip in and rocked her hips around to tease him. He moaned and whined incoherently and she laughed and grabbed his hands. Juri pulled them forward and forced him to feel her tits, large and soft. They heaved and filled his hands. He gasped at the incredible sensation and gripped them for dear life. Juri leaned back and showed off her flexibility more by leaning her head upside down to get her mouth by his ear without breaking their position.

"A little warning. Cum before I do, and you're dead." She whispered with wild intensity before laughing loudly and crashing herself down onto him.

He jammed his eyes shut and focused all his willpower on keeping himself from blasting inside her. She didn't make it easy, bouncing hard and fast on his dick while she forced his hands all over her torso. He felt one hand grip her hard abs and the other arm hold up her heaving breasts. Juri took him to the hilt and wildly rocked her hips around in a crazed circle and before redoubling her efforts on riding his hard throbbing shaft. Her pussy contracted around his dick, the quivering walls embracing every hot inch. With every wild bounce upward it pulsed and shifted inside her, hitting new and deeper parts. 

He was reduced to a panting straining mess beneath her, little more than a flesh puppet for her pleasure. He grit his teeth and channeled all his energy into keeping himself from exploding. The pain of being unable to release was mixed into the unbelievable rapture of Juri Han's perfect pussy. It felt absolutely incredible inside her, and it was unbearable to not be able to cum. Part of him held out hope that a hidden inner strength would manifest and allow him to overpower and push her down and erupt inside her. But a stronger uglier part of him had already submitted to a life of being Juri's plaything. His weak thrusts upward to meet her wild hips and whimpering whines of restraint communicated clearly which side was going to win.

Juri meanwhile, was in heaven. She hadn't had a dick like this in years. With every thrust she took, a new part of her met his dick. His hot shaft rocked her inner walls with astonishing power, and he was barely even trying. She was going to love breaking this one in, make him last a good long while. But first, she had a climax to reach. She took his entire length back in and leaned forward. Juri rapidly lifted and slammed her hips on him, and made rapid shifts in his lap. Her eye lit up and she reached incredible speeds as she raced towards her climax.

"YES. YESS. YESSSS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE!!!" Juri's ass arched up and she pumped her fists in the air as she came violently. 

Her juices coated his crotch and her contracting walls strangled his dick it left her pussy. The second he was out of her he gave in and screamed out a groan of orgasmic rapture. A load of hot steamy cum landed on Juri's perfect ass and slender back. He felt himself pulse again and of another rope that reached the back of her neck, and she quickly turned herself around and griped her tits, showing her beautiful bare mounds to him for the first time. This got another hot steaming strand to shoot from his cock and paint her tits white. Some last errant bits of cum landed in her mouth and she gave his throbbing and abused moment some loving kisses to clean up.

They sat together on the floor of the warehouse, breathing heavy. He looked at her, his vision taking a while to unblur. Despite having just been through all that, he could barely believe the sight of that wanted fugitive Juri Han covered in his cum. He briefly entertained the thought of trying to cuff her, but he knew she still had the upper hand on him in every way. Juri slid a finger across her messy tits and popped some of his cum in her mouth. She swallowed and grinned at him.

"So… if you don't wanna die… work for me?" 

He smiled meekly and nodded. The fireworks kept going. 

Juri Han was going to have the best birthday of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together in about an hour for the New Year when I realized it was Juri's birthday. Best FG girl don't @ me


End file.
